Battle Spirits Online Game - Vassal Engine
The Vassal Engine is a game engine for building and playing online adaptations of board games, tabletop games and card games. It allows users to play in real time over a live Internet connection. It runs on all platforms, and is free, open-source software. It is written in Java. '''Update Java in case Vassal fails to complete the installation. Battle Spirits TCGO Module & File .Ext Vassal needs a '''Module and its .Ext to work. Battle Spirits TCGO It contains: - Field, added the RFG & Banish zone. - 6 types of Cores (Red, Purple, Green, White, Yellow and Blue) - 6 types of Soul Cores (Red, Purple, Green, White, Yellow and Blue) Now let's move on to the .Ext, we have an ext for each Saga, in this way it will be easier for me to edit every .Ext, also because it is my intention to try to improve the "aesthetics" of the older cards or to correct various errors. The first ext you will download will have a "module version 0.0". In the future, whenever the exts are updated, the number will change (Ex. 1.0, 2.0, etc.) Download Module & Ext: https://drive.google.com/drive/u/0/folders/1GWq2dls5HLEoR9SZZf0d9XQmzUOgP4FW I remind everyone that the file should not be downloaded to "pieces". Just click on the "Download" button at the top right. The updates for each .Ext will be announced in the comments and I kindly ask all users not to comment with "Ah, but when the specific test comes out and bla bla bla" because I will have them removed. To report any translation errors I ask you again this time not to write in the comments, because even those I will have them removed. The Discord Battle Spirits Club group already has a section to report any errors. Warning: When a new .Ext file is released I recommend to CANCEL the previous one. (Example: Ultra Advent Saga V04 will be canceled if Ultra Advent Saga V05 is released)' How to Install Vassal - Open the Vassal Plugin - Choose Standard (''I remind you, to update Java in case Vassal fails to complete the installation) - After installing Vassal, the Launcher will appear. How to Install the Module After installing Vassal, the Launcher will appear. Go to the launcher (Pic at the right) > '''File > Open Module... '''> '''Battle Spirits TCGO (Right Click on the Battle Spirits TCGO) Right now you have two options. 1) Immediately open the module 2) Load the .Ext without opening the module and let it load all together Right Click on Battle Spirits TCGO Module > Add Extension > Add all ten .Ext file one by one All sets will begin to load, wait for it to complete (It should remain a bugged card, but it will be resolved with the next update. If a small window remains open, don't worry, click on the "X" and close it or you can also choose to leave them there) After that the Game Windows should open. (I remember that if you close the Vassal Library, even Battle Spirits TCGO will be closed.) Select Play Mode Start New Game Offline: By selecting this option, you can use Vassal even without an Internet connection. In this mode it will not be possible to face any other player. After pressing "Next" you must choose a Field. After that the Game Room will appear. Look For a Game Online: Selecting this option and pressing the "Finish" button will allow you to enter the online Game Room. All users will find themselves in the "Main Room" as soon as they log in. Load Saved Game: Here you can save a previously saved game. Load the file and press the "Finish" button. However, you will not be online. The Game Room Now I will list the function of each button in order: 1) Undo Last Move: This button allows you to go back one action. Also affects the Chat. 2) Step Forward Through Logfile: I don't know what this button does, I've never seen it press it (LOL) 3) Show/Hide the Server Controls: ''' This button will allow you to reveal / hide the bar on your right. These four keys are the most important ones (although you will probably use them a few times). A) '''Connect: It will allow you to switch from Online to Offline. B) Disconnect: It will allow you to switch from Offline to Online. C) Looking for a Game: It explains itself. D) Away from Keyboard: It explains itself part two. 4) Retire: It allows you to become an Observer or 'Change Sides'. A) Become Observer: If you want to leave your place to a friend, press this button. B) Join Another Side: S'''witch from '''Black to White or vice versa. 5) Cleans up the Field: '''You will clean the field from all the cards and cores. The cards on the Field will return directly to the deck. To return the cards to the Trash in the deck, just press the '''right mouse button on the cards in the "Send to Deck" trash and all the cards in the Trash will return to the deck. You will have to drag the cards in the RFG & Banish Zone onto the Field or simply drag them onto the Deck. As for the cores, make sure you move the Soul Core out of the playing field first. 'Otherwise for the next game you will not be able to place the cores using the '"Set" button. 6) White Deck Box & White Bag: This will be the Deck Box and the Core Bag of those who will use the White Side. 7) Library 8) Deck Editor: The space to create your deck. 9) Black Deck Box & Black Bag: This will be the Deck Box and the Core Bag of those who will use the Black Side. 10) Dice: '''Roll a 12-sided die. 11) '''View Deck & Side Deck: Check your deck and your side deck. 12) View Trash: You can check the cards in the Trash of both players without having to touch the trash on the Field. 13) Game Step & Flash Timing Make a Room ' '''As soon as you press "Play Game Online" you will immediately be inside the Main Room. This room is mainly used for chatting. Look to your right in "Active Games" > 'New Game' > 'Write the name of the room you want to create. You are now in the newly created room. You can see it from the "Current Game". Load a Field & Choose a Side Go to ''"File"'' > ''New Game'' > ''Art'' > Choose a '''Field '''among those that are there. After choosing a '''Field, a new "Choose a Side" window will open. Choose between Black or White. (White = Top of the Field Black = Bottom of the Field) After choosing one of the two sides, you can access at the Core Bags and the Deck Box of your respective color. Make a Deck Open the "Library" and open the "Deck Editor". '''Drag the cards from the Library into the Deck Editor. When a card is placed in the Deck Editor if you '''right-click on it, you can clone it. You can adjust the size of the Deck Editor using the Magnifying Glass. Click "Fit Height" to view all 40 available spaces. By expanding the window you will have a white space after you can put the cards you don't want in your deck. When you are done, select them all by holding down with the left mouse button. Click on "Send to Deck". They will be placed on your left, always keeping them selected, drag them in the in the central area of the deck editor (the one without a number). After that, right click on the deck, Save. Put a name for your Deck. Load Cores and Deck Open the "Core Bag", select a Cores Color > Right Click with the mouse > Send to Void. After that, click on the cores in the Void > "Set". Automatically the sistem put 4 cores in the Reserve and 5 in Lifes. Open the Bag again, and grab a Soul Core. Put in the Void one normal cores and put Soul Core in your Reserve. Open the Deck Box > Right Click > Load > Select a Deck > Send to Board. Shuffle, grab 4 cards, trow the 12 faces Dice and start playing. Tips & Tricks DRAW CARD FROM THE BOTTOM: To draw cards from the bottom of your deck > Right Click on your Deck > Reverse. Check the chat when you do it to make sure the action is successful (Example: Red> inverts Deck (B) *.) After you draw the cards, REMEMBER TO right-click AGAIN on the Deck and Reverse. SEND CARD TO BOTTOM OF YOUR DECK: There are two ways: 1) Place the card on your opponent's side and right-click "Send to Bottom of the Deck". 2) Place the card in your hand, right-click "Send to Bottom of the Deck". DISCARD CARD FROM YOUR OPPONENT HAND: You can drag cards from your opponent's Hand onto his side of the field. The cards will not be displayed anyway. The cards will only be shown if the owner of such cards press "Reveal" or if it is moved by the owner of such cards. SET BURST: The Burst card is placed practically on top of your opponent's deck, and it could happen that you accidentally "draw" the Burst card instead of a card from your deck. Don't worry, the card will not be displayed. HEAVY EXHAUSTED: The cards can be placed upside down. Right-click to see these options. SELECT ZOOM: Many people may not have noticed it, but this button provides several zoom in the field. To view the complete field, press "Fit Height" the field will adapt to your screen. You can also tighten the chat to enlarge the field space more. Download Zone Download the Vassal software in this link: http://www.vassalengine.org/download.php Download Module & Ext: https://drive.google.com/drive/u/0/folders/1GWq2dls5HLEoR9SZZf0d9XQmzUOgP4FW